


Roll for Stealth

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Some things are universal, game or not.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Kudos: 6





	Roll for Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> “Roll for stealth.”

“Fili, nooo!” Kili pleaded.

It fell on deaf ears.

“I know what I’m doing.” Fili just answered, already rolling the dice over his little brother’s desperate attempt to sway him.

“You are armed and armored to the teeth Fili! There’s no way they won’t hear you! You will bring the whole army down on us-”

The dice showed 20.

Fili didn’t say ‘I told you so’, but it was a near thing.

-

“Let me, I’m the rogue, and this is the most important part. We can not afford to screw this up!”

Fili rolled his eyes, but let Kili have his fun. Fili knew he was new at the game and all, but he was plenty stealthy in real life, even when he carried a lot of stuff, and didn’t see why that should be any different in this game. Weren’t they supposed to bring their own experiences and imagination in with it somehow?

And Kili couldn’t sneak for shit, not in real life. Not that he didn’t try, constantly. He was just too over enthusiastic and too easily distracted.

“Noooooooooooo!”

“You trip over your own feet, rake over the weapon case on your way down, and cause a chain reaction that is heard through the whole castle. Roll for reflexes to evade the falling weapons.”

Now that sounded like his little brother alright.

Perhaps this game imitated life after all.

Either way, Fili got ready to do what he did best - save and protect his brother. And if Fili mercilessly teased him while saving the day, countering Kili’s ridiculously bad throws left and right, then that was clearly his right as the older brother.

He was starting to like this game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
